


The Cream to My Pastry

by Lunnashh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which one puff pastry gets his fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cream to My Pastry

Changmin is definitely one of the best choux pastry balls the elderly bakers had ever made. He's glazing golden inside the oven, right at the middle of the tray between his brothers and sisters. No one was as perfect, with just the right balance of crunchiness and tenderness of his baked dough.  
  
When Mrs. Baker pulled everyone out of the tray, she sighed happily at the delicious smell and the more than satisfying rows of cream puffs. She smiled even wider at the center of the tray, and Changmin couldn't help but puff up in pride.  
  
 Mr. Baker took them over after pecking Mrs. Baker's greying hair, placing the tray carefully on the counter.  
  
Changmin 'oomphed' when some kind of a tube poked at his side, inserting deep into him.  
  
"O-oh my....ah..." Changmin quivered as wet warmth filled him. It smelled creamy with a hint of strawberries.  
  
"Hello," an equally warm voice called, "did I fill you good?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Yunho. Nice to meet you!" the sweet, sour pink thing said just as the tube detached from Changmin. A little bit of Yunho trickled out from him.  
  
"I'm Changmin," Changmin said shyly, still a little unused to having Yunho inside him.  
  
"You're so soft, Changmin," Yunho said, "I like you."  
  
"I like you too," Changmin replied bashfully.  
  
That morning, just as the town was starting to wake up and the streets bumbling with life, they both watched as Mr and Mrs. Baker prepared to open their cozy little bakery. While Mr. Baker turned the 'Closed' sign to 'Open', Mrs. Baker placed Changmin and Yunho at the front uppermost in the display rack.  
  
"Hey, we make a good pair," Yunho wiggled inside, "I'm glad I creamed you, Changmin."  
  
Fresh from the oven, under the lights in the display rack, they looked even more delectable.  
  
"Me too, Yunho. Me too."

 

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Started, Finished: 17-Aug-2015
> 
> ....what did i just write lmao idk guys i was bored i missed writing, then this happened. Enjoy the day with one delicious cream puff pastry~
> 
> Find me on Twitter @lunnashh :D
> 
> Comments are ♥


End file.
